


Family Blood is Thicker than Water

by matrixrefugee



Category: Daybreakers (2009)
Genre: Gen, Violence and Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: With the world falling down around his ears, Edward wants only to protect what he has left of his family.





	Family Blood is Thicker than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ["Any, any, this blood between us"](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/257265.html?thread=50812657#t50812657) WARNING: Violence and blood

He found Frankie, after much string-pulling and calling in favors from their father's former business associates, in a holding facility for the infected, the kind of place which he couldn't enter without two guards, armed with what looked like cattle prods with a Y-neck at the business end. Sterile corridors lit with bluish fluorescent tubing, the walls lined with tiers of cages containing the infected in various stages of turning, some flailing at the wire doors, some screaming or shouting or hissing as they walked past. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward thought he saw several infected licking their fangs at him.

Fortunately, Frankie was caged in a lower crate, easy to remove into Edward's custody. One of the guards asked Edward point blank: "What's so special about this fanged freak?"

Edward looked the guard in the eye. "This is my brother."

"Might look like him, but is there any of your brother left inside?"

"I'm here to find that out," Edward replied. "We share the same blood no matter what."

"You'll be saying something different the day he rips out your throat, Dalton," the guard warned, as Edward lead his brother away into the night.

********************************************************

In the weeks that followed, the pandemic continued to spread, and little by little, the human race was losing out to the numbers of the vampires. Edward tried to keep Frankie close, but that was easier said than done: Frankie had been a wild kid even before his turning, and it was impossible to sustain him on beef blood or expired donor blood from the clinic where Edward worked days, or to keep him from slipping out at night to hunt humans.

"I just don't want you to end up getting destroyed by a hunter," Edward warned, one night, standing across the kitchen island from his brother.

"It's unturned people like you that are in danger of ending up getting hunted," Frankie replied.

"I don't want to lose you: you're the only blood family I have left," Edward replied, looking into his younger brother's eyes, so different from the brown they had been before his turning.

"I don't either," Frankie replied, looking down. Then he looked up again, opening his arms slightly. "Come here."

Edward stepped around the end of the island and approached his younger brother, reaching to put a hand on his shoulder.

Frankie put an arm behind his older brother's back, leaning his head on Edward's shoulder. "Just so we don't lose each other again," he murmured.

Pain shot through the side of Edward's neck. With a scream, Edward tried to push Frankie away, but his brother held him in a vise-grip, sucking on the side of his brother's neck. Weakness tore through his limbs, loosening his knees, pulling Franky with him.

Through the haze that filled his senses, Edward saw his brother kneel over him, blood smearing his face and fangs, but still cradling his brother in his arms. "Now we can't lose each other for sure," Franky said, as everything faded into reddish-black...


End file.
